Grooming devices exist for cutting body and facial hair. Such devices are known as ‘trimmers’ and typically comprise a set of fixed blades and an adjacent set of moving blades that oscillate from side to side relative to the fixed blades to sever hair protruding between the two sets of blades. Such a device is disclosed in US 2004/139615. When using such devices, it can be difficult for a user to trim hair, especially facial hair, with precision in order to create a desired hair style, and to mirror the style from one side of the face to the other. The trimming device disclosed in US 2004/139615 partly aims to resolve this by providing a spirit level incorporated into the body of the trimmer so that the cutting blades can be held horizontal.
One problem with the hair cutting/trimming device disclosed in US 2004/139615 is that it only enables a user to accurately cut hair in a horizontal line. Furthermore, when being used to cut facial hair, the accuracy with which the cut style is replicated on both sides of the user's face is dependent on the user maintaining their face level when cutting both sides.
A hair cutting device is disclosed in EP 2040893 comprising a shaving razor having a light source which is configured to project a light line on a user's skin to indicate the exact location of a blade of the razor to enable alignment of the blade edge during shaving. Although the light line allows a user to see where the blade will contact his face, the device of this document does not enable a user to accurately cut hair in a desired pattern or style relative to any reference points on the user's face or body, nor does the device provide any means to allow a user to mirror a hair style cut on one side of a user's face to the other side.